


Fire & Water

by craybby13



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craybby13/pseuds/craybby13
Summary: He’s burning up, she’s cooling down. He’s up, she’s down. He’s blind, she sees.





	Fire & Water

It all started the first time they argued about where  _ **this**_ is going. 

She stood in front of yet another  _’work of art’_ of his. She could tell the material used was human parts. It was scary, _**she**_  was scared to comment on how ugly and wrong what he did was. In the end, the young girl gathered up all the courage she had left and spoke her mind... 

The following moment, she felt like the room was spinning. The ringing in her ears was too intense and it wouldn’t go away. Her fall to the ground was slow, as if in slow motion, it gave her enough time to study her surroundings. Stefano’s face, obviously furious, his slightly raised hand and the glove which used to cover it, clenched firmly in his other. 

She finally hit the ground. The landing was cold, hard and it snapped her senses out of their temporary slumber. She could clearly feel the pain now, her throbbing cheek and the sting on the back of her head. This kind of behavior was unacceptable in her book, but she couldn’t hate the man in front of her, maybe because she was as sick as he was. 

After that incident, the Italian artist would take pictures of her whenever she was in pain or discomfort. He was fascinated by the way these emotions were depicted on her face, so much that he would inflict them on her by force if needed. He used her as his muse and model, for every single work. Something much worse had just began for her and she was terrified. 

As time passed, she couldn’t tell what she was feeling anymore. He was blind by his passion for his art, but see could see the truth. Even though she did, she still loved him. He used her piece by piece and that included getting injected with all kinds of substances everyday. Her memory was getting fuzzy after all this time anyway. 

There she was, looking him straight in the eye, high out of her mind on drugs he had dosed her with. She was dancing in the dim lit room, wearing her red sundress, her hair falling on her shoulders, laughing like crazy, she couldn’t stop. He, on the other hand, couldn’t stop taking pictures of her unstable state. 

Then, she realized, he was living in his own world, he was invincible and she couldn’t do anything to change his mind. The only choice she had left was to go with the flow and enjoy the ride to hell. What scared her the most was the fact that she still loved him... 

_She bit her lip._

...and it was unbearable. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on how a realistic relationship with Stefano would be like.  
> I got inspired to write this by listening to Lana Del Rey’s Brooklyn Baby, Ultraviolence and Shades of Cool.  
> ———————  
> Feel free to comment and thank you for reading!


End file.
